The present disclosure relates to the smart home field, and particularly to a device and a method for smart home.
Currently, with the development of the information technology, in order to meet the increasing requirement on automation and networking, the smart home field has been greatly developed. In a smart home environment, generally, there are devices such as portable terminals, for example, a cell phone, a tablet, or the like, a hub device, a household device also known as a small smart device, for example, a smart lock, a lamp, or the like. When the network including the above devices begins to work, firstly, these devices need to be bound with each other.
On the other hand, with the development of the smart home technology, the household device is accessed to a server side through a smart hub. People may establish a link rule for the devices connected to the hub by logging in their accounts, so as to control their devices remotely, and prompt information may be sent to the user when an abnormal situation is detected by the device. However, in the current smart monitoring, only the devices connected to the hub in the user's own family can be monitored. In practice use, there is a need to establish a link between a device connected to one user's hub and a device connected to another user's hub. For example, it will be very useful if a gas sensitive device as a fire alarm sensor is linked between neighbors or even a property manager.